


level one

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: COD the game, Gay, I can’t tag, M/M, Polyamory, but you have to squint, but you have to squint again, hyunjin is minhos baby, hyunminsung ftw, i played cod once in my life, jisung is stressed, lapslock, theyre in love, this whole fic is a squint fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: yeah, never again. he’s never fucking inviting them to play his game ever again.





	level one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my school work. enjoy

"hyunjin, you get controller three."

jisung loves games. absolutely loves warping himself into the mindless and whimsical world of nonconformity. oh, how he heavily enjoys the state he's pulled into, not knowing anything else but the professionally, most times, animated characters that no one but he controls. though, that's only if it's not multiplayer. jisung hates multiplayer.

just as much as he loves to play, he takes winning to a whole other extent. what's the fun in something if you aren't the winner, right? so, sure, he's a sore loser at times. possibly that one kid that throws the controller at their television like it was the cause of his failure, have a ten second fit and refuse to resume game even after his mom has yelled at him somewhere from the kitchen.

but, that was a couple of years back. now, he's in his shared apartment with his two boyfriends. in a better light, the two nitwits who've, surprisingly, have become sternly able of both capturing jisung's heart. he'll never utter those very words, he just all out refuses to go all shakespeare — like, ever. it becomes quite the awkward burden whenever the three tend to be pulled into an intimate moment.

"i don't want to be the third player." hyunjin whines, and when jisung turns back to look at him, he's comfortably leaned up against minho's front, the older drawing odd shapes into his clothed belly. jisung wants to glare, shame them for having a cuddle session absent his presence.

the thing is, jisung had so successfully dragged minho and hyunjin into this one round session of COD. yes, call of duty. the one that was released just a couple of years back. it probably makes jisung's unorganized list of his favorite games ever — on playstation, atleast. computer and phone games are an entire different story.

minho had grinned, chuckling even, as he finished off hyunjin's pretermitted bowl of cereal. jisung is sure to remind them to stop eating breakfast food so late in the evening. as low-minded as minho could stoop on a daily occasion, he wasn't one for video games. he's more of the candy crush type of guy; jisung had learned that by the daily notifications that pop up on the elder's phone. minho just wasn't in the mood to play, he had told jisung, to which only earned him a deadly roll of the eyes.

hyunjin, on the other hand, had happily leaped forward, the biggest and most dandiest smile playing at his lips. of course hyunjin would want to indulge himself in whatever foolery that jisung had came up with, they were practically like the three stooges — or the two stooges. jisung can't count.

with both hyunjin and jisung excited, minho couldn't help but swallow down his food, ushering them out of the kitchen and to the bedroom, him following close behind. jisung thanks the heavens that he didn't waste his money and two extra controllers, or else he would've been at game stop demanding his money back.

jisung shoots forward, but in a slow like manner, almost as if he's doubting his every move, to flick hyunjin directly on the forward. the older quite literally exaggerates, lower lip jutted out in agitation. "it doesn't matter, you dingus." jisung says, only getting to dwell in the sound of minho's laughter for a second before he's speaking over it. "you're still going to be on the screen, right? right."

hyunjin only slumps further into minho, jisung looking away because, ew, he's not exactly ready to see a very baby-fied hyunjin, his day has been rough enough.

"so, i have player two?" minho waves his controller in the air lightly, left brow raised in jisung's direction. jisung had sworn he's just been over this with them both atleast five minutes ago. he only nods though, giving his boyfriend a smile full of pearls.

"i want hyung's controller." hyunjin turns his head in an god-awful manner, and jisung is surprised that his neck hasn't snapped just yet. not that he wishes it does, where else would he leave all of his alluring love marks?

"why? it's no different from yours." minho chortles, and finally, he's starting to understand the simplicity of the game. jisung becomes the split second nay-sayer, repeating minho's words like a foreseen shadow.

"okay, okay. hyunjin, shut up." jisung squints his eyes, voice growing slightly deeper — it does that specifically for hyunjin's headassery. "let's just please start the game! i mean, we've been on the first screen for like ten minutes." at that, minho nods and giggles at hyunjin's suggestive language directed towards jisung. sometimes, the younger questions where along the lines had he fallen in love with hyunjin.

once jisung gets them quiet, the prettiest grin paints his face, fingers dancing along the analogs to start the game. fucking finally. they quickly arrive at the selecting gun screen, and jisung is sure to pick the best one. “hyunjin, pick the gun at the bottom.” he says, not bothering to glance back. so, yes, maybe jisung just ordered hyunjin to pick the wackiest gun, it’s sort of his too soon payback.

minho squints, the corner of his lips upturning. “isn’t that gun, like, really trashy? it reloads really slow—“

“hyunjin, pick the gun at the bottom!” jisung practically screams over minho’s sudden spur of nonsense, sending the older his most innocent glare — because, come on, jisung couldn’t even harm him even if he tried. of course minho would know a bit about these types of games anyways, he downloads and plays the broke-off versions of them on his phone. jisung is a fool.

“what did you say, min?” hyunjin utters innocently, thumb softly pressing x, happily selecting possibly the worst weapon on the game, all to jisung’s pleasure. minho cards a couple of fingers through hyunjin’s hair, bending to place a soft kiss to his forehead. he says something to him, something that jisung doesn’t quite catch.

“okay, it’s starting.”

jisung is truly a loon. what had possessed him to believe that hyunjin and minho would cooperate? so silly, he sure is. he surely feels the frustration creating a moss pit in his stomach, angrily gnawing away at his lips as he struggles to keep cool. he regrets this so much.

jisung had dumbly decided to play offline with them, discarding their game of any computer players or random strangers across the world. he had initially thought that he would victoriously run around, shooting up minho and hyunjin’s players even if they so much as walked by. yes, he’d thought that. too bad he was so far from reality.

hyunjin and minho kept shooting eachother willingly. sure, killing someone’s player was the point of the entire game, but not this; not what they were doing. hyunjin would stand somewhere on the map, giggling and waiting for minho to run his character near him, both men watching as they shoot at one another one by one. that’s definitely not the point of the game, entirely atleast. you were supposed to be hiding, reloading, sniping, aiming, anything! not willingly finding and killing each other like it was the plot — and then having a stupid giggly fit afterwards.

“you guys are playing all wrong and it’s very frustrating.” jisung sets his controller near his lap, crossing his arms over his chest in a mock fit. he doesn’t want this. not anymore, atleast. all jisung gets in return for his statement is more giggles. “stop dicking around!” his outburst, yeah, that doesn’t really do much either, just falls upon deaf ears at most.

hyunjin shoots at a giggly minho one last time, then turns his teary eyes in jisung’s direction. “it’s more fun this way, sweetheart.” he adds emphasis on the petname, tilting his head so lovingly at jisung. thank fuck he turns away quick enough to subside the light tint. minho’s laugh breaks them, jisung turning to see a wasted hyunjin being shot down by minho.

“hey! i wasn’t paying attention!” hyunjin retrieves his controller again, and jisung groans.

they haven’t even made it past the first round, for god’s sake. jisung is actually glad that he hasn’t gone online like he had planned to earlier. more like, he thanks his future self for saving him from embarrassment. yeah, never again. he’s never fucking inviting them to play his game ever again.

“maybe we should play the correct way for sung, yeah?” minho utters quietly after the first round comes to an end, probably for the nth time.

hyunjin shakes his head.

jisung squints, mimicking minho’s earlier actions. “i love you, jinnie, but fuck you. seriously.”

“i love you more, jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments appreciated 
> 
> so yeah i wrote this in like, idk thirty minutes? so i know it’s bad you don’t have to tell me thank u <3 i’m sorry i’m feeding you lovely souls this waste. i’m actually working really hard on a couple of upcoming fics and to kinda like.. get away from the stress, i write a small little one shot thing idk and it helps a lot! so yes, i’ll be back soon with better works soon enough <3333
> 
> any errors that u guys happen to catch will (probably) be tweaked later


End file.
